


Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [44]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Can you do a Daryl x Reader Imagine where the reader has been with Rick for awhile and catches him cheating on her with Jessie and falls out of love w her. And then the reader confides in Daryl about it who makes her feel better, Daryl x Reader smut if possible... Love your stories! <3





	Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

**Can you do a Daryl x Reader Imagine where the reader has been with Rick for awhile and catches him cheating on her with Jessie and falls out of love w her. And then the reader confides in Daryl about it who makes her feel better, Daryl x Reader smut if possible... Love your stories! <3**

**Warnings; Smut, a little fluff.**

**\----------------------------------------------**

You stormed out of the house and stalked down the street, angry tears streaming down your face. You couldn't believe Rick, you couldn't believe he would do this to you. After Lori, you had been there for him, you had helped him come back to his former self and now he had the audacity to fuck that bitch behind your back? You were fuming with rage and heartache. You couldn't believe you had invested so much time into the relationship just for him to find someone else. ‘It just happened’ he told you, ‘I’m sorry, I just don't feel the same way anymore’. Things hadn’t been great between the two of you, you weren't stupid. A relationship in the middle of the fucking apocalypse could be intense, but you had fought to be by his side, you had tried to make it work and keep going and he had just given up. He had dropped you like a sack of shit as soon as someone else came along and shown him interest and you felt your self-worth plummet deeper than the darkest depths of hell.

You clenched your jaw as your feet took you God knows where, you weren't really thinking about it. You found yourself at Daryl's door, he lived in a house on his own at the end of the street, opting to just distance himself and be by himself. You had become pretty close with Daryl, you knew he was a good man and you saw just what he did for the group. He seemed to get on with you well and you’d often have watch together and just talk about anything. He was always easy to be around and surprisingly, he found it easy to open up to you about a lot of things, including his past. 

You knocked, wiping your eyes angrily but it didn't do much to help since the tears seemed to be never-ending. Your heart ached so badly inside of your ribcage, it felt like someone had torn your heart out and stabbed it repeatedly. Daryl opened the door, a scowl on his face until he realised it was you, but when he saw the state you were in he frowned.

“The fuck happened? Who’s ass do I need to kick?” he asked, making you snort a little and wipe your eyes once more.

“Can I come in, please?” you asked softly, your eyes pleading. It only made him worry more about what might be up with you. He nodded, moving aside to let you in and you walked inside and sat on the couch. He followed after you, sitting with his body angled towards you so he could see you.

“Seriously y/n, what happened?” he asked concerned, you gave him a weak smile, he was always pretty protective of you and you appreciated it.

“Rick cheated on me with Jessie. He said he doesn't love me anymore, it’s over,” you lamented, more tears coming as you vocalised your heartache. His eyebrows rose a little as he digested the words. He had seen his best friend around the woman quite a bit but he hadn't expected him to pull this shit. As much as he saw Rick as a brother, he wanted to punch his stupid fucking face in. Daryl was quite fond of you, and he hated seeing you this worked up.

“He’s a fuckin’ idiot,” Daryl growled as he clenched his jaw. He meant what he said too, in his eyes, you were amazing. You were drop dead gorgeous and you handled yourself well, you had saved his ass a handful of times by now and he was impressed with how well you handled the new world, and for Rick to just throw that all away? He was a fucking fool.

“I don't know what to do Daryl, I feel so lost,” you cried softly. He shook his head and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around you and holding you as you cried. He wasn't used to this, comforting people, it wasn't him. But he would always make an exception for those he cared about and you just so happened to be in that small number of people.

“I don't really know what to say to make ya feel better. Just know he’s a fool for not seein’ the amazin’ woman you are. If ya were mine, I’d never let ya go,” he soothed as he stroked your back. His words made your heart flutter and you sniffled, wiping the tears as you moved away just a little to look at him.

“Do you mean that?” you asked softly, blinking your teary eyes up at him. He swallowed thickly at your gaze and he lowered his head slightly to avert your eyes, hiding behind his hair.

“Yeah. Any guy would be lucky to have ya,” he shrugged, glancing at you through his hair. You felt a stir of emotions running through you as you looked at him. 

“Well, any girl would be lucky to have you,” you replied, giving him a small smile, feeling a little lighter being here with him and his kind words. He scoffed and ducked his head, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“I mean it, you might not think much of yourself but I think you're amazing,” you admitted. He looked up at you then, looking mildly shocked as you just blinked at him. The air changed around you, some kind of electric current seeming to run through it and it made the hair on the back of your neck prickle up. 

You both just watched each other for a moment, feeling the energy building around you. You couldn't help yourself as you leant in and kissed him softly, almost hesitant at first, unsure of how he would react. He tensed a little before he relaxed, his hand going to the back of your neck as he kissed you back firmly. His tongue traced your lower lip, demanding entrance and you gladly obeyed, parting your lips for him. His tongue tangled with yours as the excitement only intensified, as you kissed him more desperately. 

He gripped your waist and pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him as he deepened the kiss, his hand wound into your hair. His other arm was wrapped around your waist, his hand splayed out on your back as he pulled you closer to him. He felt like he was drunk, you were intoxicating and he felt like he could just kiss you forever. You broke apart only for the sheer need to breathe and you looked at him, your eyes dark as you tried to regain your breath.

“So fuckin’ beautiful,” he purred against your ear as he started kissing your neck. You let out a small moan which he took as encouragement, and he started to nip and suck at your neck. You gasped at the feeling, tilting your head to the side a little to give him more access as he lavished your neck with attention, his hands roaming your body and feeling whatever skin he could. You thought your heart just might stop, feeling how amazing it all felt. Part of you wondered if this was a good idea with everything going on, but it felt so good you found it hard to care.

His hand went inside your tank top and found your breasts, rubbing his thumb over your nipple. You gasped, grinding down on him without even meaning to. He kissed his way up your jaw and trailed kisses to your lips.

“Ya want me to stop?” he asked begrudgingly, his lips ghosting yours. You shook your head furiously, you thought you might just die if he stopped touching you at this point. He couldn’t help the smirk that graced his face, knowing you were into this just as much as he was. He kissed you, full of want and need as he pushed up to you, his hard cock rubbing at you through both of your jeans. He broke the kiss and grabbed a fistful of your hair, tugging your hair back a little so he could kiss and nip at your throat, making you whimper a little and grind down on him again.

“Tell me what ya want,” he commanded against your soft skin, making you just relinquish any self-control you had.

“Fuck me Daryl,” you whispered as you cast your eyes down to look at him. He could have came right there with the look you gave him and he let out a little growl as he lifted you a little and he started to undo his jeans. You pulled yourself up a bit to give him room as he shuffled his pants and boxers down, his rock hard cock springing free. You took the opportunity to also free yourself of your pants. He was a little frantic now, needing to feel you around him, needing to be inside of you.

He gripped your hips and pulled you down onto him, making you both moan with relief as he filled you up perfectly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him desperately as you started to roll your hips to his, making him groan into your mouth. He couldn’t believe you felt this good, no one had ever felt like this, sure sex felt good but it never felt like this, it was intense and made the pleasure so much better. He thrust upwards, the hands on your hips so tight they might leave bruises as he started to fuck you faster. You were practically bouncing on him now, your breasts jumping up and down with you as you moaned wantonly, both of you chasing your release as you got faster and harder. You knew you were close and so did he, feeling your walls fluttering around him. He brought a hand up to fist your hair, he pulled your head to rest on his, his blue eyes burning brightly into yours.

“Cum for me,” he ordered you in-between his own moans and pants. You couldn’t help coming undone, loving how dominant he was as you came blindingly hard, crying out as you rode out your orgasm. Feeling you clamp down around him, Daryl soon followed, shouting some obscenities as he spilt himself inside of you, his hips bucking wildly. You leant into him, leaning your head on his shoulder as you came down from your high, breathless and sweaty. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and peppered your shoulder with feather light kisses, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

“Well, that was unexpected,” you snorted tiredly, enjoying just laying on him like this as he stroked your back softly.

“Tell me about it,” he huffed a laugh, making no move to get up or move you off him, he was enjoying it far too much. You leant up to look at him, licking your lower lip as your hands toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

“Do you regret it?” you asked carefully, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. His hands moved to your hips as he held them softly.

“Do you?” he countered, making you squint playfully at him.

“I asked you first,” you snorted, his lips quirked up in a smile as he ducked his head for a moment before looking back at you.

“Nah, I don't,” he admitted, looking a little bashful all of a sudden.

“Me neither,” you grinned, relieved of his answer, you were worried you might have fucked your friendship up, but if you were honest, it just felt right. Maybe it was too soon after the whole Rick thing, who knew, but one thing was for sure, you felt quite content with being in the arms of Daryl Dixon.


End file.
